Where Truth Lies
by Darkmoon Fleur
Summary: Post-OOTP Harry feels depressed and angry against the world, to forget his sorrow he begins to read and study hard. Meanwhile Voldemort has a new plan for him. Manipulations, powerful Harry and slightly dark! Chap 4 upload!
1. Trust

_A/N:_ Hello this is my first fanfic in english, so sorry for the grammar. If you see mistakes feel free to tell me !! This story will not be a slash, but slightly dark. Enjoy and review please !!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Harry Potter.

Big thanks to my beta Evita-Beth !!

***************************************************************************

****

**Where Truth Lies******

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Chapter 1: Trust 

_ "Trust is something precious. You don't give it to just anybody. And once you have it, you can lose it so easily."_

In a small room, a black haired boy was sitting in the corner of his bed, his arms around his knees. His eyes once bright had lost their sparkle, like a piece of emerald covered by dust. They were now dark, dull and lifeless. In a total obscurity, he was staring at an invisible point, letting his memories and dreams overcome the truth. A bitter truth indeed... 

He closed his eyes and saw his godfather's smiling face, his hand waving at him. A bright light, a cold laugh, and a veil… Then… nothing, Sirius was gone. Gone, forever. His eyes snapped open and he found tears were rolling down his face once again. He didn't dare sleep anymore, he just… couldn't. He couldn't face his death, he couldn't admit to himself that it was all his fault. If he hadn't gone to that stupid department, if he hadn't had this annoying, hero complex then Sirius… Sirius would still be alive. He would be here, with him, advising him, smiling, he wouldn't have that sad and sorry face when he was dreaming. 

_"All is my fault. All is due to my weakness."_

Yes, he was Harry Potter, he was supposed to save the world, and yet…yet he couldn't even save the ones he loved.

His hand passed through his messy hair, and rested on his lightening scar. A small tingle made him wince. It still hurt everyday, not an unbearable pain, but it was still there. Harry didn't know what it meant, and he didn't care. What Voldemort was up to wasn't his first problem at the moment. Anyway, even if he wrote a letter to the Order, they wouldn't bother replying correctly, or telling the truth. They would say, "Patience, Harry. We don't really know what's going on ourselves. We promise we'll come and get you soon."

_"Yeah"_ thought Harry bitterly, '"as if it were true. They don't care about me, Harry. They care for the bloody, Boy-Who-Lived-And-Who-Is-Destined-To-Defeat-An-Evil-Dark-Lord. All because of that…that _stupid_ prophecy."

He wished he had never heard it, or maybe he only wished he wasn't involved. He would have his parents with him, they would still be alive. Lots of things wouldn't have happened, Cedric dying… Sirius…

Become a murderer or be murdered. What a choice he had!

Harry reached with one hand to his night table and took his books to change his mind. Unfortunately he had already finished all his homework, and he had taken to studying instead of sleeping. Why bother with sleep when he knew perfectly well that he would be awoken by a terrible nightmare? He already knew all of what they would study in their sixth year, (Lupin had given him some books, as he knew what Harry would be going to do), he was pretty sure he could manage to cast the new spells even if he couldn't practice them now. He had read the same things over and over again, so many times, and he was beginning to get slightly angry. He couldn't get out of the damned house, he couldn't know what was going on outside in the Wizarding World, and to top it all off the Dursleys were more annoying than usual. It was true that they feared Mad-Eye Moody, but seeing Harry in his weakened state, they, (Dudley for the most,) couldn't stop themselves and made him do all the chores. If he had any others books to account all his frustration, then maybe…maybe he wouldn't feel that way. 

The _perfect_ Dumbledore expected him to stay at home like a good dog, he expected _him_ not to be angry with him, to trust him, and so many other things. At that thought Harry smirked. As if he could trust him again . . . He shook his head slightly before scratching it. No, why was he thinking that sort of things? Sure, he could trust the old man, couldn't he? However, another voice in his head said all to the contrary, he might have hidden other things perhaps more terrible. He began to doubt of himself. What if it was Voldemort who made him feel that way? Something told him that it wasn't because of the snake . . .

Harry got out of his bed and looked outside. The street was deserted and he could hear a gentle breeze moving the nearby trees ever so slightly. Clouds disappeared to let way to the moon. Harry looked carefully. He knew the house was being watched like last year. They all feared Voldemort would come . . . But someway Harry thought he wouldn't, he didn't think Voldemort was ready to come and got him. He had to regain all his forces before attacking again since his most loyal servants were thrown into Azkaban.

A pain hit him hard, his hands reached for his forehead and pressed tightly on his scar. His vision was blurring, and he almost couldn't see anymore. "'What is he up to now?" Harry thought angrily. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He was…  happy? But also displeased? Harry didn't understand how he could be both happy and displeased at the same time… it was so confusing.

He was just thinking of the wizarding prison, Azkaban when his scar had started to hurt. Had Voldemort broken into Azkaban? It _was_ possible, with the Dementors guarding it. The pain lowered, Harry sat down, his head still in his hands.

He had considered for a moment to write to the Order, but then he reminded himself that there was really no need to. Why bother to write to those who didn't want to tell him the truth, even after what happened the year before? The only person who Harry actually trusted was Remus Lupin. He alone could know what he was going through. With one hand he took the open letter on his table. It was from Remus.

_Harry,_

_I won't bother asking if you are well, I would be acting hypocritically, as I know what you can think in moment like that. I admit that I'm not as well as I hope I would. Sirius was your godfather; he was part of your family. (I don't consider the Dursleys as "family")_

Harry had to laugh. _That_ statement was certainly true.

_And, well ... he was my best friend, the Marauders are now shattered. I am alone. Peter has betrayed all of your father, Sirius, they are both gone. You see, I think I understand what you can feel, I hope. I want to help you Harry. I want to be as part of your family, I won't replace Sirius, no one could replace Sirius, but I want to be at your side._

_Please write to me._

_Moony_

After re-reading that letter, Harry felt slightly better. Moony deserved to know after all. He took a piece of parchment and his quill. He thought for a moment before beginning to write.

_Dear Moony,_

_Trust you to care about me; you don't know what that means to me. I feel much better now. I consider you as my family, don't you ever doubt about it. I hope you're getting better. I feel like I can tell you about my feelings._

Harry stopped. He had wanted to write 'every thing', but that would be lying, he couldn't open himself completely

.

_Today my scar hurt again. Do you know if Azkaban is still unbroken by Voldemort? Because, I sort of felt that now he **has** broken it._

_Be careful._

_Harry_

He called Hedwig from her position, perched on her cage, and attached the letter to her leg. 

"Go to Remus, and take care," he whispered. 

She gave a small sound of agreement and flew away out of the open window. Harry followed her with his eyes, until he couldn't see her anymore. He really felt exhausted, since he hadn't slept last night. He lay down on his bed, fighting against the urge to sleep. He couldn't stop his eyes closing, and soon he fell asleep, his nightmares awaiting him.

To be continued ...

***************************************************************************

Well this first chapter is short I will try to write more for the next !! 

Don't forget to review !! They are encouraging and I will write faster !!

_Next chapter : The Nightmare_


	2. The Nightmare

A/N : Wow 13 reviews, I'm so happy !!! Here is the new chapter !! Hope you will like it !! Read and enjoy !! ( The answers to the reviews are at the end of the chapter )

Big thanks to my beta Firely and Evita-Beth !!!

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. 

************************************************************************

**Where Truth Lies**

*** ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * **  
  
  
  


**'Chapter 2: The Nightmare   
  
**

_"Dreams are mysterious phenomenon's. Nobody really knows what they are, why they exist. What is the difference between a dream and a nightmare? It is our feelings, it changes from a person to another. Reality or illusion? That is another unanswered question."_   
  
  
  


The room was vast, a green armchair near the fireplace where there a man sitting, looking thoughtful. Other people wearing black robes were standing near him, their heads bowed slightly. A small, shrivelled man entered fearfully, and fell to his knees in front of the Dark Lord. Voldemort looked at him, his red eyes ablaze, he spoke coldly to the man:

"Wormtail, you have failed, again."

"I..." he stuttered, "Master, please, please have mercy. "

The Dark Lord laughed cruelly. "_You_ want _me_ to forgive you? I have told you this more then once Wormtail, Lord Voldemort _never_ forgives. You aren't even capable of finding a way to break into the boy's house."

Pettigrew shivered, sweat pearling on his face.

 "But, Master, I..." he said panic present in his voice. "I ... I think that I know how the Prophecy could be ours."

Voldemort eyed him, amused to see his servant fearful. " Well, you have finally found something. Maybe you are not that stupid after all."

Wormtail looked up, relief on his face and spoke hastily, "Y...yes, Master, I have heard some interesting conversation in the..." 

But he cut him off, "There is no need to continue Wormtail. "

"B... But I thought..."

"How many times have I told you not to think? I already know what the prophecy is,"

His servant's eyes were wide open, and his mouth open with surprise. He began again to fear for his worthless life.

"But how?" The words came out before he could stop himself. One of the most important rules was not to ask questions, every Death Eater knew that. " S...sorry..."

Voldemort chuckled softly. "The boy has weakened, and it was easy to break into his mind, even if it wasn't for long. I was just able to discover a part of the prophecy, what else could I have done? Only two other people know it, that fool Dumbledore and Trelawney. Why bother trying to get into that Mudblood-Lover's mind when I could read the 'Seers' mind? I know enough now. All of it. And I have a new plan, now that I know why the old man has hid all of this from me, _and_ from the boy. Soon he too will understand, he _will_ come to me."

The Death Eaters watched their master with admiration. Wormtail looked around, panicking.

"I won't kill you, not now." Voldemort said.

"Oh, thank you Master, I swear I will always follow you." he said eagerly as he was kissing Voldemort's robe.

"You will take me to the boy. Here Wormtail, go with Lucius. He will be able to do it, even without you. If you fail..."

Lucius Malfoy pulled away from the circle and came in front of the Dark Lord his head still bowed.

"Do not fear Master, I will succeed."

"Then go. Oh and Wormtail ... _Crucio_. "  
  
  
Harry woke up, his whole body shaking and sweating. He put two hands on his forehead and closed his eyes tightly. His scar was burning, like all the times when Voldemort was involved. It was a dream, or rather a nightmare. He tried to relax and leaned his back against the wall, breathing heavily. After a few minutes the pain lowered and he opened his eyes. Well, Voldemort was punishing Wormtail, that thought didn't bother him at all, he would even happier if it was Bellatrix Lestrange instead. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and to remember what had been said. Apparently Voldemort was able to break into his mind, but not long enough to know all the prophecy. But he knew. He had simply used Trelawney.

Harry shivered. _"So, _he thought_, Voldemort has discovered the prophecy. Now he will be even more eager to kill me. How lucky I am! "_

And why… why had he said _he would come_? Harry was not stupid, why would he come willingly to the Dark Lord? That was absolutely ridiculous. Voldemort said he had to understand something, but what? He already knew it all, didn't he? Or was there something more? Thinking about all of this gave him a headache. He sat in front of his desk. 

Something was still bothering him. Had Voldemort really said _Malfoy_? Then he _had_ indeed broken into Azkaban. Too many questions, and so little answers. "_Like always_", thought Harry bitterly.

He looked at his clock, which read seven o'clock in the morning. He got up and prepared himself. Soon he would hear Aunt Petunia's shriek, calling him to get down from his room and accusing him for something her Ickle Diddykins had done. He entered the kitchen, where Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper; Dudley and Aunt Petunia were eating breakfast. They noticed him and sent him a glare. He made his best to ignore them and got something to eat. At least he could take as much as he wanted, since they feared the _freaks _might accuse them of starving Harry. But he was never really hungry. He sat in front of Uncle Vernon, trying to look with discretion at the news. He could just read the title: "_Four dead in an explosion in London_." He could bet that it was the Death Eaters. 

"What?" Vernon snared his eyes narrowed. He had seen Harry looking at the paper with intent. 

"Nothing." 

"Are you still trying to read the news?" he said with mockery. "As if _you_ were concerned!"

Harry's temper rose, he was becoming angrier with less effort what with all he had on his mind, and then there was Uncle Vernon mocking him on top of it all. That was so ironic; he didn't know how close he was from the truth.

"Well, more than you," Harry muttered under his breath. 

"What did you say boy?" Uncle Vernon snarled, his facing going red; always a danger sign.

Harry couldn't help but answer back:

"I ..." He stopped in mid-sentence, and his eyes grew wide as he realised what he had forgotten from his nightmare. _" Death Eaters! How could I have forgotten?"_ He got up suddenly and thoughts running through his mind like high speed trains. Hedwig wasn't here; he couldn't send an owl, and the Death Eaters might already be on the way to get him.

"You boy, what do you think you are doing?" Vernon snarled furiously.

Harry ignored him, and tried to calm himself down. Normally, they couldn't enter the house. _"As long as you feel it is your home."_ Dumbledore's words echoed in his mind. But what if they found a way, what if the spell didn't work? Harry shook his head and ran upstairs to grab his wand. He wanted to be able to fight if they came. 

 He rushed in the corridor his hand clenching his wand tightly. He stared at the door, waiting, he wasn't even sure if they would enter the house that way. His heart beat wildly against his rib cage. He felt they would be here soon to collect him and take him to Voldemort. Now he could fight, he wasn't helpless anymore, was he? 

A hand gripped his arm suddenly. Harry gasped and turned quickly around, pointing his wand at the man. 

"You stupid boy!" Uncle Vernon spat his face red with rage. "Stop pointing that…that _thing _at me first!"

Harry calmed seeing it was only his uncle. Behind him were his aunt and Dudley, who was looking at him with an evil smile plastered on his face. He certainly hoped his uncle would punish him, or even beat him. Harry glared at them, they thought he wouldn't use magic against them for fear he might be expelled. Well, for one, he didn't really care, now that he knew Dumbledore _needed_ him and wouldn't _let_ him get expelled. Two, he was almost sure he could now use magic at home, as the Ministry had acknowledged Voldemort's return. He would truly know if they had sent him any news, instead of always asking him if he was all right. He looked at his relatives with a small smile on his lips.

"My _dearest_ Uncle," he said coldly, "I would advise you to keep quiet, and let me do as I want. If you haven't noticed yet, I am trying to protect _you_."

Their eyebrows rose sceptically.

"_You_? Trying to protect _us?_ Do you think we're stupid? "

Harry was tempted to say 'yes' but remained quiet. _" Well, that _is_ what I am asking myself. Why do I bother trying to protect them? I don't care about them."  "Because" said a small voice in his head," they are your only **blood** relatives."_

Harry briefly closed his eyes and said quietly, "They will come here, I think."

Petunia's eyes opened wide with fear, she knew what this meant, and tightened her grip on her son. Vernon, as slow as he always was, still didn't understand. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut by a muffled noise. Harry turned quickly on his heel and looked around frantically. He heard a small pop and four men with dark robes Apparated in front of him. Harry took a step back; however two hooded Death Eaters were already behind him. They were surrounded. The two other men, Wormtail and Lucius Malfoy, were standing in front of him, looking at him with equally malicious smiles. 

Harry tightened his wand, on his guard, ready to counter if they attacked, and said quietly, his green eyes blazing, "What do _you _want? Or this being the more likely, what does your _Master_ want?"

Damn his curiosity! He wanted to know what's going on after being put into ignorance. It might lose him. Why couldn't he just attack? Malfoy just smirked evilly at him, and said calmly:

"He's told us to capture you. _You_ will come willingly or not. Even if the Dark Lord has said not to kill you." 

To be continued ...   
  


************************************************************************

Well I finished!! Hope you liked that chapter !! 

Thanks to :

Malissandre : Thanks a lot !! Hope you enjoy that chapter too !!

timoune2001:  Thank you !! I try my best writing in english!

x0firely0x : I'm so happy you want to beta my story !!And yes you feel so well, happy when you've got reviews! Thanks again !!

sara : Thanks!

ER : Thank you  ! I have corrected the mistakes!

TeamExtremGurl : I'm happy you want to be my beta, but there is firely, if I need help I'll tell you !!! Thanks a lot!!

Saakotoyama : in later chapter he will be darker not yet, it's too soon. I don't think Ron and Hermione will hate him, or maybe ... well all can happen! lol 

Random : Thank you !!

Anemosys :  I konw I know, you see I think I have a good or bad? Influence on you ! lol

Amoloi : Thanks, hope you like that chapter too !!

Katiekins : Thank you! Hope you didn't wait too long!

HAZZAGRIFF : Thanks very much !! Hope you like that chapter too !!

wanderingwolf : Well ... sorry but I won't make this story a slash, think it would be a little out of character! 

Don't forget to review please !! 

_Next chapter : Motivations_


	3. Motivations

_A/N_: Hello!! I'm really really sorry that it took so long! I will try to update sooner! Here is the new chapter, and it's longer as the other! Read and enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter.

Big thanks to my beta Evita-beth !!

************************************************************************

**Where Truth Lies******

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Chapter 3: Motivations 

_"Our acts, what we do, what we think, all always have a motivation. Something pushes us to act, sometimes unconsciously. When we don't realise what our motivation is, then maybe it is something deeper and more frightening, maybe the source of our acts comes from something or someone else."_

Harry stared at the two Death Eaters, eyes wide open with surprise for he hadn't expected this answer. So it was really true, it wasn't just a dream; Voldemort wanted him _alive_. But why? _"He may want to finish me by himself"_ Harry thought sarcastically. He blinked and shook his head; it was not the time to be sarcastic with himself, or to try to find out what Voldemort wanted. With the corner of his eyes, Harry glanced at the Dursleys analysing the situation he was in. They were utterly scared, and shivering like a leaf. He nearly shook his head with amusement, but instead, redirected his look on Malfoy and Wormtail. Harry stared at them, trying hopelessly to find a way out of this nightmare. He couldn't be trapped, no that was impossible; even if he felt his chest tightened as if someone was holding tightly his heart in his hand.

"Why, you're trapped Potter, " Malfoy said with a smirk, he looked triumphant as did Wormtail. "Don't you even think about escaping, you will come with us like a good boy."

No sooner had Malfoy finished his sentenced, Harry turned on his heels to face the other two Death Eaters. It was time to see how much he had learned.

"_Stupefix Multiplica_!"

A bright light fused then split in two, to hit the two men. They were thrown back into the wall, with incredibly strength, and sank to the floor unconscious. Harry didn't take the time to check he quickly put a shell around the Dursleys, not wanting them to disturb him whilst he fought. When they heard Harry mutter the spell under his breath, pointing his wand towards them, Dudley fainted with fear. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were paralysed with fright. Ridiculous, really ... And he tried to protect _them_. He turned quickly to face the two other men, completely taken aback.

"_Panix_!"

That spell was aimed at Wormtail, it hit him squarely in his chest, he fell to his knees, his whole body shaking. 

It wasn't even a dark curse; it just made the opponent confused and lose control over his or her acts for a few minutes. Anyway it wasn't possible for him to learn the Dark Arts how could he have learnt them if he didn't have any Dark Arts books? Harry's wand directed towards Malfoy. However, he was ready for Harry's attack and the spell Harry sent at him missed him. Malfoy ran towards Harry and before he realised it, Lucius had his wand just under Harry's chin. He smiled at him malevolently and said with a soft but dangerous voice:

"Thought you could trick me, did you Potter? You actually thought you could beat Lucius Malfoy? "

Their eyes were locked, boring into each other with glares that could kill. Harry however remained calm, breathing deeply. He didn't fear Malfoy, no. Why would he fear a coward, he was just Voldemort's pet, after all.

"Actually, yes I did. You are nothing more than a Death Eater, who finds it funny to kill people who can't even defend themselves. Just a fool, and a coward."

Malfoy shook with furry; his fists were clenched so tightly that Harry thought he was really beginning hurt himself. Nevertheless, it might not have been very wise for Harry to provoke him, as Lucius clearly had the advantage over him. The Death Eater narrowed his eyes and was on the verge of cursing him into an unconscious sate when Wormtail, who had apparently regained his senses, stopped him with a feeble voice:

"N ... no, Lucius ..."

Malfoy send him a dangerous glare, which shut him up immediately, Wormtail still shaking with fear. Malfoy looked at Harry again, his eyes pouring into Harry's, as if he was trying to read his soul. An evil smile formed on his lips, and he said softly:

"Insolent boy Potter ...  I will make you pay, oh yes, the humiliation ... sending _me_ to Azkaban, insulting me..."

Harry's face was unreadable; he tried to keep all his feelings at bay, while his head was screaming for him to find a way out. He wanted to curse Malfoy, but he knew it was useless, he didn't know enough curses to _attack. "Those Defence Against the Dark Arts books should at least teach us some offensive curses!" _All he could do now was to stay quiet. He was useless ... again. Malfoy was now ready to curse him.

"Which one will it be, Potter? The cruciatus, or ..."

_"The Killing curse..."_ Harry thought, _" ... maybe ... maybe, I will see him again..."_ Harry closed his eyes, feeling his chest tightened. Why wasn't he afraid of death? For Death will come to him anyway ... For he would have to face Voldemort over and over again and in the end one of them would die.

"Enjoy pain Potter ... _Crucio_!"

Harry fell to his knees, his wand slipping from his hand and his body shaking uncontrollably. He felt as if daggers were going through his body, and came back again to hit him more and more. His eyes were tightly closed, even if the pain wasn't as bad as when Voldemort sent the curse, it was still so painful. Nevertheless, Harry didn't scream, no. He had endured much worse pain when the snake had possessed him... or maybe he was just going insane. He heard a distant cold voice, which was obviously angry:

"You don't scream, Potter? Want to be brave don't you? Well, maybe another dose of pain? Well, C ... "

Harry heard a small 'Pop'. A voice spoke. A female, cold, appealing voice. Hatred filled Harry; he felt his senses coming slowly back to him, his breathing quickened.

"Bellatrix," Malfoy said clearly annoyed, "what are you doing here? This is _my_ task, not yours. "

"Well, well," she chuckled softly, " you haven't changed, have you? Master does not have complete faith in you, so here I am,"

"I don't need your help! See, he is already unconscious!"

She laughed again.

"Oh yes, baby Potter is unconscious. However Lucius, do you realise what you have done? What will the Master say if he becomes insane, or worse what if he dies?"

Malfoy remained quiet. He was now aware he had let his feelings overcome him, and that was something the Dark Lord hated. Every Death Eater had to know how to control themselves and not let their emotions get in the way of the task at hand. Harry lifted his eyelids slowly; he could see blurred outline of two persons. He blinked a few times, and the faces of Malfoy and Lestrange appeared clearly once more.

"Lucius, I think it's time to go now,"

"Wormtail! Take Potter!" he said, his hand pointing towards Harry. However, Bellatrix raised a hand,

"No, Lucius. The old man is on the way, he knows we are here. He will soon come, with his stupid Order." She said before Lucius could interrupt her.

"And what? The Dark Lord will punish us, if we don't take him!"

"Think Lucius," then added with a whispered that Harry almost couldn't hear. "..._Not_ _hurry... boy...come..._"

Lucius nodded, though reluctantly, he looked at Harry, and seeing his cold grey eyes the teenager could feel the immense hatred Malfoy held against him. The world around Harry was still balancing oddly; he shook once again his head to clear his mind. When he opened his eyes he saw the most hate-able face a few inches from his own. Harry was shaking with fury. He would have done anything to be able to stand up and curse her, hurt her, to cause her pain beyond what the cruciatus may do. Bellatrix smiled evilly, her wand pointed to Harry, enjoying his helplessness. She did not curse him. No. She approached him and muttered in his ear very softly:

"You don't understand, do you Potter? The Dark Lord has many things to tell you. Has the old man told you all he knows? You will come Potter ... you care too much about your little friends..."

Harry's eyes wide opened fully aware of what she meant. Bellatrix step back still with a satisfied look, and returned to Lucius's side. She said something, but Harry was still too choked to care. Bellatrix moved swiftly over to the two unconscious Death Eaters, while Lucius grabbed Wormtail's arm. She cast a quick look around, and frowned. Then she nodded to Malfoy, they instantly disappeared. The Dursleys were still in shock, and Harry decided it was best to leave them alone, not that he could help them anyway, he couldn't even stand on his own feet, suffering from the pain of the Cruciatus curse.

 Not even a minute after, Harry heard again the sound of many "pops" and  "cracks". He was on alert. What if the Death Eaters had come back? He wouldn't be able to fight, or even defend himself properly. Harry tried with a great effort to reach his wand even though the pain was almost unbearable. A few seconds later he had succeeded. He blinked and realised that someone had already entered the living room. He could only see a blurred face entered the room. Harry shouted with all his remaining strength that was left in him:

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_!"

_"...Damn... missed... luck isn't with me today…"_ Harry thought closing his eyes as the pain he felt in his whole body became violently worse. He felt a hand on his shoulder trying to wake him out.

"Harry! Harry! Please talk to us! "

_"I think I heard someone call my name...still not dead, eh?"_

"No, no! Harry!"

"It's alright, he's still alive," said another voice.

"Still? Dumbledore, you've seen his face! Help him! "

_"Those ... voices ..."_

"... Lupin? Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said weakly, his eyes opening slightly.

"Harry!" cried Remus. "Oh thank God, you're alive!" He hugged Harry tightly, so relieved to find the one he considered as his godson, his best friend's son.

"P... please, can't breathe..."

Remus released him a little ashamed, while Dumbledore was grinning with amusement. Harry shook his head, trying not to collapse into unconsciousness again. There were so many things he wanted to know so many things he didn't understand. Moreover, Harry felt helpless, he thought he could defend himself, but he was still weak. What he had learnt wasn't enough; he had to find a way to be more powerful for his own safety, and for the others. Moony placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, which made him feel slightly better. 

"Professor how does it come that Death Eaters could enter the house?"

Dumbledore looked at him sadly, his eyes weren't twinkling as usual, and they show a so tired and old look. 

"We will discuss this later, Harry..." he said softly. "First, you need to rest."

Harry was ready to argue with him, Dumbledore still wanted to keep him into ignorance after all that happen! How dared he! But the Headmaster raised a hand to cut him before he could even say a word.

"I will deal with your relatives now, they are still very shocked. Remus, take all Harry's affair, and go with him, please."

Remus nodded, and asked Harry where his trunks were. Harry looked at his aunt, uncle and cousin... his only family. Dumbledore was talking to Petunia, explaining all the facts. She remained quiet, she feared Dumbledore as a matter of fact she feared every wizard. However, Uncle Vernon was shaking with rage, his face a bright red. 

"HE won't be living here anymore, the ungrateful brat! You're all freaks; I don't want to hear from you, ever again, never!" he snapped at the headmaster.

Dumbledore's face was calm, and showed no anger. He glanced at Remus and said:

"Remus, I had told you to take Harry, please?"

The man nodded and took Harry's arm.

"Alright Harry. Let's go we have everything."

"But…" Harry began slightly annoyed that Dumbledore had stayed behind with the Dursleys. He knew what it meant. Dumbledore would deal with the Dursley and complied them to accept Harry to come back here again. Why wouldn't he understand that they hated him? Why would he let Harry suffer so much? Because of that stupid blood connection … or maybe something else … 

"Come Harry."

"…Yeah…" he said shaking his head as the feeling of helplessness grew inside him.

TBC…

************************************************************************

Ah finished!! Hope you like it!! Don't worry soon Harry will become much more powerful, I couldn't just make him so at the beginning! He must learn!

Thanks to :

Wanderingwolf: anyway I think I will make no romance at all.

ER: Thank you!! The OWLs results will come in the next chapter!

Jim Bean's Bourbon Whiskey: thanks!

linky2: Harry will become more powerful! I also really like dark, powerful Harry!

Darak: Don't worry, I will explain it later! There is a good reason for that!

HeatherM: Thank you very much! 

The Vampire Story Hunter: I'm glad you like my fiction!

Sword Wielder: Thank you!

HPIceAngel: Hope I didn't make you wait too long!

Fallen Dragon: Thanks, here is the new chapter, I hope you like it!

Anemosys: I like too the small paragraph a the beginning! Hey but you are a great writer too!

Deborah C : Hy Deborah!! I've finally updated! Hope you will have enough time to read!

Malissandre: Hello! Well…for my other fic…euh…one day maybe! Lol Just kidding!

Louise: Thank you!! Harry will soon be more powerful!

J Potter: Thanks! I have finally updated, sorry for the delay!

Don't forget to review please!!!

Next Chapter: Secrets Hidden


	4. Secrets Hidden

_A/N:_ I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I had a lot of difficulties to write this chapter…and with the exams coming… Anyway, this chapter is longer! Read and enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Harry Potter, this universe belong to J.K Rowling.

Big thanks to my beta Evita-Beth!!

-----------------

****

**Where Truth Lies******

**Chapter 4 : Secrets ****Hidden******

_"Everybody has secrets. In one lifetime it is impossible to find all about ourselves, every day make us learn a new thing … Good or bad, that, we will never know until the day comes…"_

Harry woke up with difficulty, all his body aching. He blinked several times, while his right hand reached his glasses and put them on his nose. He glanced around him, memories of the attack coming back to him in flashes. Harry remembered arriving in Grimmauld Place with Lupin, who had given him some potions for the Cruciatus curse side-effects, and then collapsed in his bed. Grimmauld Place. The very place he didn't want to go again; he couldn't bare to be in that house, again. But after all it was still better then being at the Dursleys'.

The house hadn't changed from last summer, even with all the cleaning work. It still had that dark and hostile atmosphere; it seemed that the dust would never go, that the house itself didn't want to change, as if time had stopped.

It seemed awfully quiet. Not a single sound. Harry was left alone, to himself and the dark thoughts that drifted through his mind. Half of him expected to hear his godfather's voice laughing happily, or even shouting to his mother's portrait. Harry shook his head. No … that will never happen … never …. He buried his head into his hand. It hurt so much to be here again; the place where Sirius had suffered all his childhood, the place where he was compelled to stay without going out for a whole year. Because of Dumbledore…it was for his safety, true, but still he had died. Harry closed his eyes tightly. Each time he thought back to it, he came with that same hurting conclusion. It was his fault … all his fault. Yet, he wasn't the only one to blame, he knew it.

Harry was taken back to reality when he heard footsteps. Remus had entered the room, and seeing Harry awake, hurried to his side, his face a picture of worry.

"How do you feel Harry?" he asked with concern.

"Fine," he lied, it was a simple answer, yet he knew Lupin didn't believe him. Oh no, he was far from fine, both mentally and physically.

Moony seemed slightly relieved and smiled at him.

"Come on sleeping beauty, you must be really hungry! You know, you've slept for three days straight?"

"Really?" Harry was taken back by this new revelation, although he shouldn't be. After all, he hadn't really slept since the beginning of the holidays, and he wasn't over the effects the Cruciatus curse had done.

"So?" said Remus grinning.

"What?"

"Dense, aren't you?" Remus laughed heartedly. "Hungry?"

"Oh! Sure!" Harry answered, blushing slightly at his own stupidity.

Harry entered the living room to hear many voices shouting his name and their owners' descending on him. Mrs Weasley hugged him tightly and behind her he could see Hermione looking like she was ready to cry. All the Weasleys were present, apart from Percy; the one who had turned his back on his family. To his delight, Tonks, Moody and Mundungus were all there beaming at him fondly, except Moody of course. Mrs Weasley let go of him.

"Hello, mate!" said Ron, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried, hugging him briefly. "We were all so worried! I can't believe Death Eaters tried to capture you so soon!"

"Hermione!" Ron said, sighing. "Calm down."

"But…"

Harry stopped listening to their argument. "Haven't change a bit…" Harry thought with sarcasm. He turned his look on the others, and saw the motherly figure of Mrs Weasley ordering the twins to do the table. Molly Weasley was a very kind and caring mother. She loved Harry like another son - and she had many! Harry, too, liked her; however he couldn't see her as his mother, even if she was acting like one. Maybe he feared he would forget his own mother… Yet, there had to be another reason, which Harry just… couldn't figure out.

The last summer's events had changed many things. Seeing her made Harry now feel uneasy.

Voices echoed around his head.

_"He's not your son." _

_"He's as good as one, who else has he got?"_

_ "He's got me!"_

_ "Yes, the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been in Azkaban, hasn't it?"_

Anger suddenly filled Harry. True, Mrs Weasley loved him, but was it a reason to judge Sirius like this? Was it too difficult for the Order's members to think by themselves? Maybe even to suggest that Dumbledore was wrong every now and again. No, they wouldn't, they all obeyed his orders blindly. Only Sirius, and occasionally Remus, had wanted to inform him of events that he needed to know. If he had known that Voldemort could make him see things, he would have more studied Occlumency; and most of all he would have thought twice before going to the Department of Mysteries.

"Harry?"

"What?" he answered, perhaps more rudely then he would have done normally. However, when he saw Fred and George he calmed ever so slightly.

"Wow, mate! Relax, it's us!" Fred said with his joking voice. "Come and eat, or mum'll snap at us again."

"Oh, right….Thanks."

They sat at the table, and Harry was relieved to see Ron and Hermione had finally stopped arguing.

The meal finished and Harry decided to go back to his room. He found that didn't really want to be in the company of people recently. Unfortunately for him, he heard two people follow him hurriedly. Harry shrugged. After all, he should try to talk to them; they were his best friends …

He entered the room, leaving the door open, and sat on his bed. He waited with the full knowledge that, inevitably, they would walk in and start talking to him.

"Harry, why on earth did you leave so soon?" Hermione said annoyed. Ron was beside her, also with a questioning look on his face. Harry didn't answer at first and just looked at them with a detached look.

"Hey!" said Ron rather frustrated. "Why can't you just act normally? Try to cheer up, there's still more than a whole month before school starts!"

The raven-haired boy merely shrugged, trying to look calm. He really didn't like the way things were heading. As if school was something that bothered him… ridiculous. He had others things on his mind, and unfortunately – maybe – Sirius. Hermione and Ron sat on his bed next to him. Hermione's eyes were full of anxiety, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Harry… are you alright?" she asked, her voice definitely worried. Harry got up suddenly and turned to face them with an awful forced smile.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be alright? You two obviously are: always snapping at each other for no reasonable reason!"

Harry breathed heavily, still trying to be calm, as Ron got up too, his freckles turning red.

"What's up with _you_?" Ron said angrily. "We haven't done anything, and you…you, come and yell at us!"

"Firstly, Ron," Harry shouted back. "I have not _yelled_! And what after all, the "Boy Who Lived" can't afford to be angry, can he?"

"Harry…" The other boy sighed, his eyebrows furrowed. "I haven't said that, and you know it's not what I think!"

Harry shook his head slightly and sat heavily on a chair. He, himself, didn't know why he was so angry at them. Seeing them so naïve and carefree … he should be happy for them, shouldn't he? But, they were in _war_, and war isn't a game. The raven haired boy passed a hand through his messy hair and closed his eyes briefly. He felt trapped by his own weakness, trapped by his fate too. Why couldn't he be like the other teenagers? He looked up at his friends again, knowing they were staring at him to try to find out what was wrong with him. But nothing was wrong, as his life had always been that way. If something goes well, then that is when something is wrong…

Hermione was twisting her fingers and biting her lower lip as every time she was anxious and concerned. Harry glanced at the window, his eyes half-closed, and said in almost a whisper:

"Yes … I'm alright…"

He knew he did sound as if he was trying to persuade himself, but he didn't care. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other with a worried look, but they knew better than trying to argue with him now.

Harry suddenly heard hooting and looked around him. Hedwig, looking really happy to see Harry, came immediately to him and perched on his arm. Harry stroked her soft feathers, as she bit his finger affectionately.

"Where have you been? With the other owls?" Harry said softly, and for the first time in a while, happy. The two others were relieved to see him smile, but he didn't even notice.

The other owl was from Hogwarts and Hermione had taken the letter looking excited.

"Hermione? Is it the O.W.L. results?" Harry asked, a note of dread in his voice.

"Yes! Wait, I'll give you your letter… Ron, here."

"Oh …" he said it, his hand trembling quite visibly. "What if I've done really bad, what if-"

"Ron, please, stop!" Harry said exasperatedly. The other boy calmed immediately, knowing what had happened earlier. Hermione had already opened her results and was scanning through them- a small smile crept over her face.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed almost jumping up and down. "I've got 13 O.W.Ls! Top marks!"

Harry and Ron grinned too and said:

"Great! Congratulations Hermione!"

Ron finally managed to open his letter with his shaking hands. He read carefully, and then shouted: "8 O.W.L.s ! I can't believe it! Yes! … What about you, Harry?"

_Mr Harry Potter,_

_The results of your O.W.L. examinations are as follows:_

_O.W.L.s__' results:_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts:_

- _Practical: O bonus point for the patronus_

- _Writing: O_

_Transfiguration:_

- _Practical: E_

- _Writing: E_

_Potions:_

- _Practical: E_

- _Writing: A_

_Charms:_

- _Practical: E_

- _Writing: E_

_Herbology__:_

- _Practical: A_

_Care of Magical Creature:_

- _Practical: O_

_Divination:_

- _Practical: P_

_History of Magic: D_

_Astronomy: D_

_Total: 10 O.W.L.s / 13_

Harry stared at his letter with surprise, how on earth had he managed to get 10 O.W.L.s? He grinned at his friends, who were still waiting for him to answer. Hermione and Ron took his letter with impatience, and read.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed like a little girl. "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, congrats mate! I can't believe I've almost done as great as you!"

Harry chuckled softly, as Mrs. Weasley enter the room, a questioning look on her face.

"What's happening there?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Mum!" Ron said showing his letter in the air, "My O.W.L.s results! I've got 8 O.W.L.s!"

Mrs Weasley looked at first a little surprise, but soon hugged her, son tightly with pride.

"Oh Ronnie, I'm so proud of you!" she cried beaming. "And two?"

"13 for me" Hermione answered trying not to look too pride of herself, "and 10 for Harry!"

"Congratulations!" She engulfed them in a hug too. Harry felt a little uneasy after what he had thought earlier on, however, he didn't let it show on his face. "Come downstairs now, Mad Eye, Tonks and the others are here."

The living room was crammed with people talking about one thing and another. Harry walked slowly inside, knowing perfectly, that all these people knew so many things about Voldemort, but that they wouldn't (or rather couldn't) say anything about _Him_ when they were there.

Hermione was looking at him with that annoying know-it-all look, proving that she knew exactly what was on his mind. After all it was quite easy to find out what he was thinking after how he had reacted last year. But, she would never _understand_ him, or know his real thoughts, no matter how hard she might try. On one hand this fact was saddening him, for he would always be alone, a "marked man"; but on the other hand, he had his _freedom_ if no one could know his thoughts…

Harry stopped with these semi-depressing thoughts, when he nearly bumped into Mad Eye Moody.

"I'm sorry…" Harry said kicking himself mentally for being so clumsy. Moody was looking at him with his penetrating stare, which looked similar to Dumbledore's own- the one that made him feel ill-at-ease.

"So, Potter, you've got yourself into trouble again, eh?" he said with his famous growl.

"It wasn't MY fault," Harry protested. He wasn't going to be blame for something he hadn't done. He had to bit his lips to not yell: "Go ask your dear Dumbledore why I've been in trouble, because HE doesn't want to tell _me_, _again_!"

But Moody seemed to read his mind as he said:

"Albus has his reasons, boy."

Harry made a quick note; he really had to practice Occlumency. There was a tense silence. Harry was really relieved when he heard Moony's voice behind him. Harry turned on his heel to see a tired but smiling Remus.

"Moody, I hope you're not trying to scare Harry!" he said jokingly.

"Course not! I'm just realistic, and this boy must be aware of what's going on, constant vigilance!" he growled.

Harry looked at him questioningly, was he going to tell him something? Will he finally know something? Remus must had seen this as he laughed softly and said, "Harry, don't you want to ask us something?"

"Well, um…yes…" he stammered uneasily.

Moody stared at him with his magical eye, while Remus began suddenly grimly, "As you already know Harry, Voldemort has broken into Azkaban, and freed all his servants, including Lucius Malfoy."

"But how could that happen?" Harry interrupted.

"Voldemort has the dementors." He sighed. "It's been easy for him. The Ministry, and us too, have underestimated him… Moreover, the disappearances have begun, once again…like in his first rise to power."

Harry was deep in thought, bemused by what he had just heard. So many people were suffering, but for what? Mad Eye's voice caught his attention again.

"Yes, Dumbledore's brother for instance… Aberforth. Didn't know him well, but it's kind of strange that he'd disappeared, just when Dumbledore wanted to contact him."

A blurred image of the photo Moody had showed him last year appeared in Harry's mind. Aberforth Dumbledore, a strange, mysterious man that nobody really knew. An enigma as his brother. _"Must be a family thing,"_ Harry snorted mentally.

"Anyway, Dumbledore hasn't told us much about him." Remus sighed again, visibly tired. Harry knew for sure the old man was hiding something, or rather _many_.

"Do you know what he's been talking about with the Dursleys?" Harry asked, though he was rather sure he wasn't going to learn much.

"No," Remus answered sincerely. "You'll have to ask Dumbledore yourself."

Harry almost snorted with scepticism. _"Yeah, as if he would tell me."_ He was tempted to ask if he would be staying here all the summer, or… Mad-Eye looked at him, his face expressionless. That look was really beginning to annoy the young boy; Harry shook his head slightly with a soft frustrated growl.

"Well, well Harry," Remus said after a while with an amused smile. "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"What? I've been in bed for days and you want me to sleep, _again_!" Harry protested. Truthfully, he was exhausted, though he would never admit it. Lupin sent him a stern look and Harry sighed knowing it was hopeless to argue with the man.

The raven haired boy was once again lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. So many strange things were happening, things he had no control over, things he knew might be linked to him… The mysterious disappearance of Dumbledore's brother was very intriguing.

From frustration and exhaustion, Harry passed a hand through his messy hair, only to make it look even more messier. There was no need to think too much about it after all… Although another fear, quite justified, was lurking in the back of his mind: Bellatrix's threat.

He hadn't told Remus, or anyone about it. True, he might have at first forgotten with all the agitation, but there was something else, he couldn't quite pin-point. How _could_ he have forgotten? If he had told the Order, wasn't it in a way more dangerous? After all, she might have just wanted to scare him… Nevertheless, if her threat was true, then… then what would happen to his friends? On the other hand, if he told them, wouldn't there be consequences? Then, the Death Eaters would really come.

Harry closed his eyes out of tiredness and tried to clear his mind, deciding that maybe he _should_ tell someone about it. Even if his friends were getting on his nerves, he still cared; he didn't want them to get hurt. He rested his hand on his scar, which started prickling uncomfortably, and rubbed his forehead more and more often. _"Not a good sign…" _Harry sighed. He clenched his jaw tightly, as he knew he might yell of pain if he didn't. He definitely didn't want people to worry more about him, it was already enough annoying. Darkness began to wrap around him and he knew what was coming next.

_"Oh great…looks like I'm going to have another 'funny' dream and meet my "dear" Voldemort…again…"_

To be continued…

---------------------

Big thanks to :

Mikito: thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

Slimpun: I know it's been a really long time…sorry!

Aspid: I also love dark!harry though I still don't know how much dark he will be in this story… Dumbledore… well he hides manythings…

Wanderingwolf: Yeah I don't think Dumbledore will be really keen to tell Harry…

HermioneGreen: Thanks a lot!! Well it's difficult for Remus, he cares very much about Harry but he is still faithful to Dumbledore…still, Dumbledore is not evil. Hope you like this chapter!

Amandika: Here is the next chapter, finally!

Bellatrix Riddle: Thanks!

Anemosys: Thanks! The confrontation will come!

linky2: well I don't think he will be the next dark lord, though it's a really tempting thought...

Kento: Harry will have to train to become more powerful, by himself and with some aid!

Hunta: Thanks a lot!!

ER: Thanks!

darknessallover: Thank you! I won't give up this story! It's just that sometimes I have some difficulties to write…and I hope you like this chapter too!

cintishortstop: Yes we will learn what he had tell them, but not immediately…

Lunalovegood: Thanks a lot!! Yes don't worry he will be more powerful!

Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Thanks!! Hope you like this chapter!

Shadowface: Thanlks!! I also really like dark Harry!

A/N: So how do you find this chapter? I hope I'll finish the next chapter sooner! Well it depends on the reviews! Please please review!!


End file.
